Visite
by chriscarter661
Summary: Je me déchaine là... N'ésperer quand même pas en avoir une autre demain ! Trois en trois jours, je crois que c'est ma limite personnelle... Bonne lecture Jack/Sam comme d'hab maintenant vous le savez...


Quand il se gara devant la maison, celle-ci semblait déserte. Il descendit de son pick-up et claqua la porte doucement. Il avait enfin pu quitter son uniforme et était donc en civil. Il venait de passer les dernières heures au SGC en conf-call avec le Président et les Chefs d'Etat Major, pour faire le point sur l'extraction de Baa'l.

S'en était fini, la menace Go'auld était bel et bien terminée. Aucun Grand Maître Go'auld n'avait fait long feu devant la ténacité des Tauris. Les Jaffas étaient libres, les Tok'ra moins stressés et le Major Général O'Neill rassuré. Son équipe, enfin, son ancienne équipe, avait même réussit en moins de deux ans à se libérer de la menace Ori. Plus de Go'auld, plus de Réplicateurs et plus de Ori. Que leur restait-il ?

Contre toute attente de sa part, O'Neill avait quand même réussit à devenir Major Général, avec deux étoiles sur ses épaules. Il dirigeait maintenant la tête du département de la sécurité de la Nation face aux envahisseurs extraterrestres. Une des nombreuses faces cachées du Conseil Internationale de Surveillance.

Pour cela, il vivait désormais à Washington DC, à 2 396 km de Colorado Spring. Autant dire à une distance abominable de la ville de son cœur. Il ne se déplaçait dans le Colorado qu'à de très rares occasions, comme celle de cette semaine par exemple. La mort de Baa'l valait largement le déplacement, même si la cérémonie d'extraction avait duré une éternité, pour pas grand chose finalement. Il avait au moins eu le plaisir de se tenir près de son ex-second pendant plus de trois heures.

Il traversa la pelouse qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée et allait frapper quand il se rendit compte que la porte était entrebâillée. Il l'écarta doucement, comme ses presque 40 années d'entrainement militaires lui avaient appris, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir. Personne à portée de vue. Il ouvrit un peu plus grand et passa le pas de la porte à pas de loup.

Il entendait de la musique au loin, étouffé par la distance et les murs de la maison, ainsi que des bruits de coups de marteaux sur du métal.

Il se dirigea alors tout naturellement vers le garage, sans prendre plus de précaution, étant rassurée par ses bruits presque familiers.

Il ouvrit la porte de séparation entre le garage et la cuisine en grand et il allait crier "C'est moi chérie !", quand il vit le colonel Cameron Mitchell au milieu du garage, un marteau à la main. Celui-ci se retourna d'un geste vif, le marteau en l'air, prêt à immobilisé son assaillant.

"Général ?"

"Mitchell ?"

Mitchell fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le grand Général O'Neill se trouvait dans le garage du colonel Carter. Juste à ce moment là, cette dernière entra dans le garage par la porte de service "Hey Cam, j'ai trou..." Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant l'imposant stature de son ex-supérieur.

"Monsieur ?"

Cameron passa son regard de Sam au Général en fronçant des sourcils une nouvelle fois. Sam se mordait la lèvre en souriant nerveusement, et O'Neill se tenait droit comme un i dans 

l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant s'il devait entrer dans le garage ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le silence était lourd et se fut Cameron qui l'interrompit.

"Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?"

Aucune réponse. Jack prit sa respiration et soupira.

"Ca ira, colonel."

Il avait prit sa décision. Il entra dans le garage et s'approcha de Sam pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Après tout cela faisait 11 ans qu'ils s'aimaient et seulement 2 ans qu'ils avaient enfin pu passer les différents barrages les séparant d'une vie "normale". Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était vraiment au courant, même si Daniel Jackson et Teal'c le supposaient fortement, étant donné les nombreux voyages de Carter à Washington. Pour Cameron Mitchell cependant, ce fut presque un choc. Sam lui fit un petit sourire nerveux pendant que Jack l'attrapait par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle se libéra de son emprise et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer dans la cuisine. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Cam dans le garage, son marteau toujours à la main et la bouche grande ouverte.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Et lui qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Je croyais que tu étais reparti à Washington."

Ce n'était pas du tout une dispute, pas d'inquiétude. Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front.

"Mon avion ne part que demain matin. Je pensais pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi."

"Personne n'attend le grand Général O'Neill au Pentagon ?"

"Des centaines de personnes, mais pour l'instant, la plus importante c'est toi."

"Tu deviens fleur bleue en vieillissant ?"

"Merci de me rappeler que je vieillis."

Elle lui sourit. Malgré le passage d'une relation de travail, à une relation amoureuse, leur chamaillerie n'avait pas changé.

"Je me suis dis qu'après avoir enduré ces longues heures de travail sur la planète machin chose, je méritais au moins une nuit de repos, n'est ce pas ?"

"Longues heures de travail ? Tu veux parler des trois heures que tu as passé à bailler et t'agiter sur place ?"

"Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus sur le terrain depuis plus de deux ans et qu'à mon vieil âge, mes genoux ne tiennent plus le coup."

Sam, toujours serrée contre lui, le poussa jusqu'à un des tabourets de bar et le força à s'asseoir.

"Voilà, papi, détend toi."

Forcément, elle avait du dire cette phrase juste quand Cameron entrait dans la cuisine.

"Hm... je ne voulais pas vous interrompre Monsieur mais je..."

"Cameron, détendez vous, vous aussi. Venez par là."

Il tapota le tabouret à côté de lui pendant que Sam ouvrait le frigo à la recherche de bouteilles de bières. Cameron prit place à coté du Général, un peu, voire beaucoup, mal à l'aise par la proximité avec son supérieur. Jack lui tapota l'épaule.

"Détendez-vous Cameron, je ne vais pas vous manger."

"Merci, Mon Général."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Jack... Pour aujourd'hui."

Sam s'assit face aux deux hommes et leur fit glisser leurs bières sur la table.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger..."

"T'inquiètes pas, Cam, tu ne déranges pas."

"Moi ca me dérange un peu tout ca..." dit-il doucement.

Sam et Jack se sourirent pendant que Cam avalait presqu'en une gorgée toute sa bouteille.

"Tu ne lui as pas donné à boire de la journée, Sam ?"

Sam rit et but à son tour une gorgée.

"Ca fait longtemps ?" la question sortit spontanément de la bouche de Cameron.

"Pardon ?"

Il cru un instant avoir irrité le Général avec sa question, mais Sam lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

"Deux ans. Avant ca, on aurait pu avoir droit à la Court Martiale."

"Et... Pourquoi est ce que personne n'est au courant ?"

"On ne voulait pas en faire tout en plat. Teal'c et Daniel sont au courant."

"Ah oui ?" Sam était étonnée, n'ayant rien dit de son côté.

"Non ?" Jack était lui aussi étonné, pensant vraiment que Sam avait prévenu leurs deux meilleurs amis.

"Non... Enfin, je ne pense pas."

Jack haussa des épaules en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

"Ils doivent au moins s'en douter."

"Le Général ne voulait pas qu'on puisse interpréter notre relation comme un moyen d'avancement pour ma carrière." lui dit Sam.

"Je n'en parlerai à personne, Monsieur, et je ne pense pas du tout que si Sam et vous, enfin... je veux dire, je..."

"Merci Mitchell." le coupa Jack.

"Je suis désolé de l'avoir appris..."

"Cam, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le Général était censé être reparti à Washington, et non pas venir me retrouver à la maison, n'est ce pas Monsieur ?"

Cam fronça les sourcils en souriant.

"Monsieur ?"

"C'est l'habitude, Cam."

"Une habitude assez insupportable en privée, si vous voulez mon avis."

Cam observa le regard qu'ils se jetèrent. Il était peut être temps qu'il file après tout. Il se leva et s'excusa après avoir salué le Général, les laissant yeux dans les yeux. Il aurait pu jurer entendre des tabourets tombés en fermant la porte. Mais ca ne le regardait pas finalement. Le Général et le Colonel étaient tous les deux des adultes consentants après tout...


End file.
